A Serpents Heart
by Life's Black Rose
Summary: Snakes. Cold, venomous, sneaky creatures most people dislike or outright hate. But what of the Queen's Snake? A young noble and her butler are brought to help with the Jack the Ripper case Ciel was given. There is something strange about this new pair and Ciel is determined to find out what it is.
1. Chapter 1

New story idea #1 :3

* * *

Normal POV: (Ciel/Madam Red/Grell/Sebastian/Lau)

After discussing the case over tea with everyone Ciel lead the way to the newest murder scene. When they get there one of the Scotland Yard officers is guarding the ally entrance. He refuses to let Ciel go past him and see the body and then Sir Arthur shows up explaining who the boy is to the new officer. Ciel snatches the papers from Abberline looking them over quickly before Sir Arthur takes them back from him. He insures that Scotland Yard is more than capable of solving the case and Ciel simply smirks before walking away. But freezes when he hears one of the passing officers say something strange.

"What is with all these nobles coming around with their butlers today?" one man says to his partner.

"I know, first the young lady noble and now a little boy." the other replys walking off with the first man

"Now what dear?" Madam Red asks as the group leaves the scene quietly. " Something wrong Ciel?"

"Nothing. Now we go see someone who may prove useful." Ciel states calmly and without looking at any of them.

"My Lord do you mean!" Lau blurts dramatically holding a sleeve up to his mouth.

"Yes, indeed." Ciel reply's heading off towards his carriage.

* * *

"So where are we?" Lau asks raising his hands in a confused manor.

"You don't know then what was that all about!" Madam Red screams at the Chinese man while Grell tries to calm her down. 'Well that is after he has calmed himself down after hearing her loud screeching.'

"It's a funeral parlor run by an acquaintance of my Lord's." Sebastian explains to the others simply before turning his head when a carriage is heard coming towards them. It stops a few feet away from them and the driver jumps down securing the solid black horses with the red ropes. The man has green eyes and long pure white hair tied into a high ponytail with a red ribbon, he is wearing a butlers uniform that is black with a red shirt,vest, gloves and dark purple tie. When he walks around to open the door of the carriage everyone is shocked at how tall he is. He is even taller than Sebastian and if anyone had to guess they would say he is about 7'ft tall or more.

"My Lady we have arrived." he says opening the door and holding his hand out to help the person out. A small gloved hand takes his and the bottom of a dark purple dress becomes visible as the person steps out. Once she is out of the carriage fully and standing on the cobbled street she turns to face the group. All of them go wide eyed at what they see not believing any of this. The girl is wearing a mask that is painted solid red except for a few black and silver swirls painted around the eyes and trail down the cheeks. Her bright green eyes are visible and are looking over the group curiously. Her long red brown hair gives all the feeling of seeing the fall leaves and has been braided and slung over her right shoulder. Parts of her hair have been left to hang on either side of her face in loops along with her bangs that stop just above her eyes. Her dress is a dark purple with red borders and lace, a black wrap of sorts is around her waist tying into a large bow in the back.

"My Lady you left on your mask again." the butler says as she starts walking towards the group silently. She turns back to him and tilts her head to the side slightly. "Yes my lady it would be wise to take it off." he states answering her unasked question joining her at her spot in front of the group.

"Who are you exactly?" Madam Red asks suddenly pushing to the front of the group with Grell beside her. The man looks down at her with a gentle smile before bowing with his hands at his sides.

"Please pardon us this is my mistress Lady Scarlet Grimm, the last living heir to the Grimm family line." he then stands up straight again placing a hand on his chest as if motioning to himself. " And I am her butler Maxwell Green, who are you miss.."

"Angelina Durless,and my butler Grell Sutcliff." Madam Red answers motioning towards the shy brown haired man next to her. Grell has a visible blush on his face as he stares at the two newcomers. "You may also call me by Madam Red if you wish."

"If we are done here I am going inside." Ciel states authoritatively tapping his cane on the ground slightly to prove his point.

"Hehehe~" Scarlet giggles walking up to stand just behind the young earl causing him to turn around quickly.

"And what is so funny Miss. Grimm?" Ciel demands glaring at her with his good eye and frowning slightly.

"Yes let us hurry and catch this little mouse ne~" she giggles walking past him and into Undertaker's shop fearlessly. Max laughs sheepishly bowing to them again before following his mistress.

"My Lord should we enter as well?" Lau asks smirking at the small boy and finding amusement in his anger at the strange new player to this game.

"Of course we are still going in." Ciel states walking to the door with the others following. "It does not matter that this woman has shown up I will still do my duty as the Queen's guard dog." With that he opens the door and enters the shop as if he owns the place. They are greeted with the sight of the woman opening one of the coffins standing against the wall. Her butler is standing off to the side holding the mask she was wearing just moments ago.

"Undertaker ~" she says happily having found the silverhaired man hiding in the coffin.

"Hi~ii" the main says creepily waving at everyone while giving a wide smile and snickering at them. Grell had gotten so scared that he fell to the floor next to Scarlet. He just stares at the man along with Madam Red and Lau, all of them stuttering or making sounds of shock. Grell jumps when a red gloved hand suddenly appears in his face.

"You okay sir?" Grell looks up to see a pair of bright emerald green eyes looking down at him with concern. The woman has a pale childlike face with a scar that trails over her left eye and down to her jawline, she is smiling at him softly with her hand still held out to help him up. Was it his imagination or did her eyes have flecks of yellow in them. Grell shakes his head trying to force the blush away before stuttering out a reply.

"I - I'm fine m - miss..." he stutters taking her hand and standing back up with her help.

"Hey just call me Scarlet okay." she says helping dust off his back and getting rid of any dirt sticking to him. "I never really cared for being called Mistress or My Lady." she chuckles giving him another smile and causing him to blush slightly.

Someone clears their throat and both of them turn their heads to see everyone staring at them. Undertaker is snickering behind his sleeve, Ciel ignoring them completely it seems, Lau and Sebastian are giving knowing looks at the 'couple'. Madam Red and Max are looking at the two with raised brows, Madam Red is smirking at Grell while Max is having a silent argument with his Mistress.

"If you two lovebirds are finished.." Ciel states turning his gaze towards the Undertaker "Undertaker I am here for -"

"I know perfectly well why you are here earl~" Undertaker then goes through a rant about wanting prime laughter as payment and not needing the queens coin. After Lau tries and fails to make the mortician laugh Madam Red makes an attempt by telling a dirty joke. Sebastian and Max both cover their bosses ears in an attempt to save them from hearing the foul language and joke. In the end both Lau and Madam Red end up with a large red X taped over their mouths. Scarlet steps up then making all except Max get confused looks as she approaches the Undertaker.

"So the little maiden wishes to give it a try eh?" he giggles leaning down so she can whisper something to him. She finishes her joke returning to stand between Max and Grell a smile gracing her face as she does. Undertaker seems to be thinking over the joke while staring at Scarlet with his head tilted slightly.

"e he...hehehe...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Undertaker bellows after a few seconds falling to the floor holding his sides, drooling slightly as he rolls around on the floor like a maniac.

"Lady Grimm what in the world did you tell him." Sebastian asks stopping a coffin from falling over and hitting Lau. The whole shop seems to be shaking from the mortician's crazed laughter.

"That's a secret~" Scarlet answers holding a finger to her lips and winking at him. "Now Undertaker please tell me about Jack the Ripper please." Everyone seems to freeze when the redhead says this all of them looking at her completely shocked. "What?" she asks them confused causing Max to facepalm and let out a sigh.

"My Lady you forget that with the exception of Undertaker, noone here knows you full title."

"Oh! I'm sorry let me introduce myself fully then." Scarlet says folding her hands in front of her and bowing her head slightly. "I am Scarlet Grimm, last living member of the Grimm family line and head of the fashion and designing company SkullRose. I am also..." She stops looking at Ciel with a smirk and pulling a letter out of her dress pocket, flipping it to show the red seal on the back. "the Queen's Snake."

"My Lady has been asked to assist in the Ripper case, her job is a little different than yours though." Max says looking amused at Ciel's shocked face that is slowly turning mad. "If you do not believe us you may read over the letter Lord Phantomhive."

"Here ya go." Scarlet says placing the letter on top of Ciel's hat making the little earl fist his cane in his hand. Snatching the letter off of his hat he opens it reading over it quickly handing it to Madam Red to read as well. Grell and Lau lean over either one of her shoulders while she reads the letter aloud.

Dear Lady Grimm,

I am sure you have heard of the recent killings in White-chapel and can guess as to the reason of this letter. I will say it anyways though, I require your assistance in catching this Jack the Ripper. I have also asked for help from another of London's guardians on this matter. You will most likely run into him along the way during your investigation. Both of you have talents that will be necessary in solving this case. I can hardly contain myself to see the results of London's Guard Dog and Snake working together. You now what your job is as does he. Do Not disappoint me my dear flame child.

Madam Red stops there not seeing a need in reading the obvious signature of the queen at the bottom. All eyes turn towards Scarlet who has been talking with Undertaker the whole time they have been reading over the letter. Scarlet walks over to Madam Red taking the paper when the woman offers it. Max hands his mistress the mask and helps her tie it in place again. They then head to the shops door making it clear that they are leaving now.

"Well it has been lovely meeting all of you." She looks at Grell and Madam Red again stopping at the door. "I would love for you to visit me sometime ne~" she then leaves the shop with Max staying behind pulling out a sort of card and giving it to Grell.

"This is my Lady's business card it has her home address on it and the address of her workplace. We look forward to seeing you again soon." Max bows and leaves nodding his head at Undertaker as he passes the smiling man.

"Things seem to be getting rather interesting don't they Earl." Lau comments resting his arm on Ciel's head and looking at him with his eyes partially open for once.

"No matter Undertaker I wish to know about Jack the Ripper!" Ciel demands taking a seat on one of the coffins. Undertaker nods and starts his explanation on the bodies and all he knows. During this Madam Red and Grell both exchange looks, the red clad woman still clutching the card in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a few hours since Ciel and the others learned of a possible Jack the Ripper suspect. A Viscount Druitt, he has medical experience and is thought to deal with the occult. Ciel has decided to infiltrate a party he is holding soon as a means of gathering information and catch him. But their is one slight problem...

"My lord are you sure you wish to ask for their help?" Lau asks as the group stands awkwardly outside of a large mansion that looks like a horror house. The house is painted in shades of red and black with large purple doors, on the door is the Grimm family crest depicting a snake coiled around a rose tightly causing petals to fall, the fallen petals create the border of the crest curling into a beautiful pattern. The snake itself is a dark red with glowing onyx eyes and has its fangs barred as if warding off evils. The front yard of the estate has a wrap around pathway for carriages and the like, a small pond sits on the left side with an old willow tree on the far side of it. The pond has a simple wooden bridge with a cover placed in the middle. The whole estate screams creepy but at the same time has a sense of peace an calmness to it.

"Is that Miss Grimm?" Grell questions pointing towards the willow tree making everyone look closer than before. Grell was right someone is over there laying on the ground under the tree reading but is too far away to tell who it is for sure. Madam Red doesn't wait another minute and starts heading for he bridge, Grell rushing after her and tripping in the process as the others ignore him and keep walking. Grell pouts and follows after them glumly crying anime tears and mumbling about nobody caring anymore. The group crosses the bridge with Madam Red and Ciel in the front,Lau and Sebastian behind them with Grell bringing up the rear.

"Miss. Grimm?" Ciel calls to the lounging woman stopping just a few feet away from where she is. She lowers the book to where her eyes are just visible over the edge of it and looks at him. ( she doesn't have on her mask ) Closing the book she places it next to her in a basket the others didn't notice before now. She stands up dusting off her dress and picking up the basket before speaking to them.

"When I said I wanted to see you I didn't think you would come so quickly." Scarlet giggles folding her arms over her stomach with the basket linked in them. "But I get the feeling you want more than to speak pleasantries over tea."

"You are correct Miss. Grimm I wish to - !" Ciel is cut off as Scarlet grabs his cheeks pulling on them slightly. " Miss. Gmrmm." Ciel tries to yell with his cheeks still being pulled on.

"Scarlet~" is all she says pulling on his cheeks a little harder. Everyone is trying not to laugh at this and even Sebastian has a small smile slipping through.

"Fmine Scwarlet!" Ciel shouts out sounding like a two year old just learning to speak. Scarlet smiles and releases the blushing noble who starts to rub at his sore cheek to relieve the pain some.

"Was that so hard hnmmm?" Scarlet teases heading for the bridge giving the group a good look at her hair for once. Scarlet's hair is as long, or longer, than Grell's hair is in a ponytail and stops at her knees, in the late afternoon light it seems to glow with the orange and reds of the sunset. Noone can tell if her hair is brown or red for it is so well mixed of the two colors making her seem a queen of autumn. "If you follow me I will lead you to the drawing room and we can talk there, or you may stay for dinner and we can talk over that."

"If it is not a bother for us to stay Mi- Scarlet." Ciel corrects himself quickly not wanting a repeat of her pinching him. Lau politely refuses saying he has to return to Ranmao, and Madam Red agrees while Sebastian and Grell bow and say yes my lady to Scarlet.

"Okay then lets hurry along." she looks up at the darkening sky with a sad smile. "I believe things are changing ne~" With that she walks off towards her mansion with the others following behind silently. Upon reaching the massive doors she pulls out a plain silver key with a red ribbon attached to it. Once unlocked she stands aside letting the others enter before her and get their first look at the inside decor. (picture the Disney movie The Haunted Mansion) One thought goes through all of their minds and all say it in sinc as Scarlet closes the door.

"This girl is too much like Undertaker."

"I take that as a complement." Scarlet snickers passing them and leading the way down the large hallways. "Max!" she yells out like a hyper child and a second later the butler appears from another hallway wearing an apron and his usual jacket removed. He has tied his long hair into a loose bun with a few strands making loops and tucked behind his ears.

"Yes my Lady?"

"We have guests for dinner tonight can you please make enough for everyone."

"Hi (yes in Japanese) my Lady, do you wish to dine in the garden or the dinning room tonight?"

"I do not wish to end up wet tonight Max." with that Max bows and heads back off towards what is now known as the kitchen.

"Pardon me miss Scarlet but what did you mean by that?" Ciel questions as they enter the drawing room and sit on the red couches.(think the study/office room from haunted mansion movie) Grell and Sebastian stand behind their respective nobles as usual while Scarlet walks over to one of the bookshelves with her basket. She seems to ignore Ciel's question finding it more important to re-shelve the books from the basket first. "Miss. Scarlet." Ciel repeats her name starting to get angry at being ignored by the woman.

"Sorry but I do not see a point in answering a question that is obvious." she states walking to the small kitchen area placed in the corner of the room. Sebastian sees her pull out the tea supplies and rushes over to her.

"My Lady please sit and let me make the tea, it is a butlers duty to serve during these times after all." Sebastian says smoothly while giving the noblewoman his trademark smile.

"I can make tea myself but have at it if you wish." Scarlet mutters sitting down on the last couch that is placed in the middle. Madam Red and Grell are on her left while Ciel is at her right, Sebastian making the tea in the corner behind Ciel at the moment. "Now what is it you wished to ask of me ..."

"You may call me Ciel, and I wish to ask of your help on the Jack the Ripper case." he pauses to take the cup of tea offered by Sebastian, waiting until everyone has a cup and Sebastian has returned to his spot standing behind him. " I would like you to - "

"Sebastian you forgot something." Scarlet interrupts sitting her tea down on the table in front of her gently.

"What did I forget miss Scarlet?" he asks quickly going over everything in his head and finding nothing abnormal with his process.

"You forgot to include you and Grell when you made the tea." Everyone looks at her completely shocked not believing that she would say something like that.

"Miss Scarlet do you mean for our butlers to - " Scarlet cuts Ciel off again holding up her hand in a silencing motion.

"My family does not care for the social standing of our guests. Be they servant,noble, or peasant a guest is guest no matter what." Scarlet walks to the tea cart making two more cups and sitting them on the table between the couches. One cup has been placed next to hers while the other is in front of Ciel. "Sit please and do not worry about our social standing while in this house." Sebastian looks down at Ciel for permission getting a hesitant nod in return, Grell does the same and Madam Red frowns at him but nods her okay on the matter. Grell sits down next to Scarlet with a noticeable blush that has Sebastian and Madam Red smirking and their eyes gleaming.

"Now if it has to do with the Ripper case I might be ahead of you on that matter." Scarlet states taking a sip of her tea and smirking at the sour expression on Ciel's face. "I assume you know of the Viscount Druitt and his upcoming party."

"That is the very reason we have come here for your help, we need someone to act as bait for him at the party." Madam Red remains quiet the whole time and keeping her gaze trained on the sight of Grell and Scarlet sitting together. The shy brunette butler is still blushing slightly and the teacup in his hand is shaking nervously. Both his and Madam Red's heads shoot up when they hear what Scarlet says next.

"E- Excuss me Lady Scarlet b- but what did y-you just say?" Grell stutters out shyly and staring at the woman next to him with wide eyes.

"I said will you go with me as my partner to the ball?" she repeats standing to return her now empty teacup to the cart in the corner. "Max is known as my butler to many and easily recognized by his height. If I am to go undercover I need someone that matches me and will not be questioned."

"So you want Grell to act as your courter and be your date at the ball?" Madam Red sums up looking at the girl with a mischievous smile and nodding her head in approval. "Well I have no problem with it Grell you will be Scarlet's date while on this case." Grell starts rambling random things and flailing around making himself fall off the couch. At this time the doors to the room swing open to reveal Max dressed in his butler attire once again.

"Dinner is ready my Lady, I have prepared everything as you like and in the usual arrangement." Max says bowing his head and holding the door open for them to exit.

"Thank you Max." Scarlet says pulling Grell up off the floor and pushing him towards the door. "We can finish any conversations over dinner ne~" The strange girl leaves no room for argument as she pushes the still stuttering Grell down the hall and towards the dinning room. Ciel lets out a sigh sitting his empty teacup down and following them. Madam Red does the same leaving the two butlers alone to clean up the cups. Max says nothing as he brushes past Sebastian to pick up the cups Scarlet and Grell had used. Sebastian's eyes flash pink as he watches the taller male quickly deposit the cups on the cart before picking up the others and repeating the process. Max turns to face the demon with a blank face as he pushes the cart towards the door.

"I just wish for you to know I will not let harm come to my mistress." Max states passing Sebastian who only smirks as he follows Max out of the room. Sebastian turns to close the doors which takes only a mere second. But he is only slightly surprised to find the hall empty once again.

"Just what are you Mr. Green I wonder." he says to himself his voice no more than a whisper. The demon butler smiles to himself before heading off towards the sound of beating hearts.


	3. Chapter 3

To say that the dinner was awkward is not even enough to explain the tense atmosphere of the room. Scarlet would not except any objections when Sebastian and Grell tried to leave to the kitchen to eat. So after nearly 30 minutes the two butlers gave in and sat at the table. Scarlet took her seat at the head of the table with Madam Red on her left and Ciel on her right. Sebastian took a seat one over from Ciel while Grell does the same but next to Madam Red. Scarlet sighs but doesn't argue anymore with the two men today. Maxwell serves the food to everyone including himself before sitting down next to Sebastian. The tall white haired man looks towards his mistress as do the others.

"What?" Scarlet asks tilting her head to the side and yet again causing her butler to facepalm.

"Are you not from England originally Miss Grimm?" Sebastian asks holding back his amused smirk and staring into her emerald colored eyes. When she seems to hesitate with an answer Maxwell speaks and saving her from doing so.

"My Lady was raised in america with her father most of her life and was only just made head of the family. For you see in the Grimm family it is the females that lead instead of the males. The selected heads are to stay with their fathers and learn to take care of themselves. In this way the girls learn how to deal with normal daily problems and the like. I am afraid the custom of waiting for the host to begin eating first is not a custom practiced by the family." Maxwell stops looking to Scarlet for permission to continue speaking of these matters. Scarlet hold up her hand and motions to the food on the table.

"Go ahead and start eating or it will get cold, I will explain more while you eat." The others nod and begin to eat as does Scarlet and when the meal is half over she decides to continue where Maxwell left off. "While with my father I was treated no differently than any of the men around me. I was trained in many arts, sports, and studies while in america. But just because I was treated as a male does not mean I didn't have to learn the female aspects of life. From my mother I was taught music, cooking, family care, medicine and anything else she felt like I needed to know. And before you ask I wasn't even here when the killings began. I was called here after the second killing and arrived here only 2 days ago." Scarlet says before taking a bite of her food when Ciel went to speak. "If you do not believe me I can show you my travel papers and the dated letter from the Queen."

"I'm sure you can understand me when I say I do wish to see them. Even those under the Queens orders are not without suspicion." Ciel states wiping his mouth then linking his fingers under his chin. Scarlet smirks reaching up to lightly touch the scar on her face.

"I know of that all too well little boy blue...all too well indeed." Scarlet's eyes become sad as she ,as the others can only guess, remembers the cause of the mark. Maxwell stands gaining everyone's attention as he places his now empty plate on the food cart. Scarlet snaps out of whatever it was she was thinking about turning to look out one of the windows. "Oh dear it seems the storm has come earlier than I thought." She says standing up and placing her plate on the cart next to Maxwell's. A boom of thunder echoes around them making the large windows rattle.

"My Lady should I prepare the carriage for our guests?" Maxwell asks bowing his head slightly as he watches Sebastian and Grell pick up their masters/lady's dishes. Scarlet turns to the four with a small smile that is very close to a smirk.

"If you do not wish to travel in the storm you may stay the night. I have too many rooms and not many guests I'm afraid." she says giggling at the last part as Maxwell pushes the cart out of the room. Ciel looks up at Madame Red who shrugs her shoulders but nods okay to him.

"Very well we will gratefully accept your kind offer to stay. Sebastian you are to help out as needed and do not forget your jobs assigned earlier." Maxwell returns carrying two large Victorian candle holders, each holding three tall red candles all which have been lit. He hands one to Scarlet who thanks him before heading towards the door.

"Sebastian, Grell follow me please Ciel, Madame Red follow Max. The reason for this is because Max knows where the cleaned guest rooms are and I do not. Haven't had much time to memorize this monster house yet." With that she exits the dinning room leaving Sebastian and Grell to follow after her. The young mistress of the house leads them through the halls past the kitchen and what appears to be a large bathing room.

"My Lady where are we going exactly?" Grell asks as they reach a pair of large double doors painted a dark purple. The family crest placed in the middle where the doors meet. (when you open them it would be cut in half) Scarlet looks at them from the corner of her eye smiling brightly.

"What are you scared Grell? , if so I can't imagine why." She then blows out the candles causing the brunette butler to let out a scared squeal. The sound of the large doors opening echoes in the darkness around them. But as the doors open the hall is filled with a dull light that confuses the two butlers for a second. "Max always has a fire going at night so the house isn't completely cold in the mornings. He has always had a hatred for cold weather." She says with a giggle opening the doors wider so the two men can enter the room. The room itself is the size of the front hall ( think high school library or cafeteria) and is a combination of a sitting room and small library. The room theme is in the Grimm family colors of black, red, and dark purple. Five doors line each of the walls with ten in total, the family crest painted on every door with name plates under it. Sebastian notices that only one has a name written on it telling him which is Max's room. Two of the doors are labeled as bathrooms one for females and the other for males.

"My Lady do you not employ any maids or butlers to tend to you and the grounds?" the demon asks mentally sighing as he watches Grell begin to examine one of the rooms. He turns his ruby gaze back to the young noble and is surprised to see a frown etched on her face. Her gaze is downcast with her bangs covering her eyes and the firelight casting shadows on her pale features. Grell is back now and seeing the almost evil expression on the girls face freezes.

"L -Lady G -Grimm?" At his nervous stuttering she looks up frown still in place and eyes seeming to glow with a golden hue.

"Tell me something if you will..." She says her voice just barely above a whisper as if fearing to be heard.

"Anything My Lady." Sebastian states with a slight bow and Grell copying his actions. But as usual his clumsiness got the better of him and he leans to far forward falling to the floor. Scarlet smiles at this slightly holding a hand out to help him up. Once he is back on his feet she speaks and her words confuse the two men before her.

"Fate is cruel and order unkind, but what is to happen to those exempt from it." She turns around walking to the door but stops just outside it looking over her shoulder at them. "My family has been around for centuries. I am simply a tool for those stronger than me to use." She turns her gaze back to the pitch black hallway in front of her. As she walks forward the doors closing slowly behind her her last words shock them.

"But I am not one any longer nor will I ever be again."

* * *

No more than five minutes after Scarlet left did Max enter the room. He is carrying what seems to be two sets of night clothes over his arm. Without a word he hands a set to Sebastian and Grell and opens two of the unmarked doors. Sebastian and Grell both disappear into the rooms to change. When they exit to the main room again Max has already changed and is adding more wood to the fire. His hair has been tied into a loose braid and lain over his shoulder. Once done he turns to face them nodding his head and picking up a book from a side table. He sits down on one of the couches making it clear that he will be up for another hour or so.

"You may read any of the books you wish My Lady does not mind." Max says opening his own book and beginning to read where he had last stopped. Sebastian takes a seat on the couch opposite him deciding he will have to get information out of the butler. Plastering one of his fake kind smiles on his face he begins to speak to the white haired man. Grell having begun to browse the shelves for a book to read.

"Mr. Green are you the only servant of the Grimm household? I only ask for I have yet to see any other butlers or maids as of yet."

"I am the only one that wished to stay after My'Lady prior died. The other staff did not wish to serve Lady Scarlet, most not wanting to for fear of certain things." Max answers without even looking up from his book. His green eyes do dart up for a brief moment at the raven heads next question though. The dark mossy orbs becoming slightly guarded and a small frown on his face.

"And what exactly is it they fear of a young lady like Miss. Scarlet?" Max closes his book setting it to the side and staring into Sebastian's eyes hard. The demon only smiles innocently tilting his head to the side and arms crossed over his chest. Max is just about to answer when Grell rejoins them seeming to not notice the tenseness between the 'older' men.

"Mr. Michaelis is there a reason you are interrogating me about my mistress?" His eyes dart to look at the clock hanging on the wall behind the other man before standing. He picks up his book quickly placing it back in its place on the shelf. "To answer your question though is impossible."

"How is it impossible to answer something so simple?" Sebastian reply's standing up and watching as Max calmly walks to his room. He stops at his door with his hand just barely touching the doorknob turning his head to look at the demon. The tall man sighs pushing a stray piece of his pale hair behind his ear.

"As you are bound not to tell your master's secrets I am bound to My Lady. I am not to speak of things if permission was not granted first. We are to do as told without delay or hesitation. Now if you'll pardon me I have to get to bed for I have chores in the morning." With that said he opens his door and closes it softly behind him not even bothering to lock it. Grell just stares at the door confused and jumps when he hears another door close. He looks around quickly finally noticing he has been left alone in the room. Saying a quiet good night to the doors he heads into his own room to go to bed. After a few hours one of the doors opens to reveal Sebastian, his eyes glowing a bright crimson in the darkened room. He quickly rushes off through the house only stopping once he has found his objective. Without a single noise being made he enters the large study quickly going through the papers on the desk.

"So the Lady Scarlet was telling the truth earlier..." He murmurs to himself carefully placing the travel papers pack where he found them. His eyes widen slightly as he quickly jumps to the left just barely dodging ... "A fan?" He says looking up from the intricately painted fan to glare at his attacker. Drawing out his own weapon choice of silverware he gives the man an amused smirk. Said man simply draws out another fan painted with the same design as the first, and stepping forward into the moonlight pouring in from the window. His long white hair seeming to glow brighter and his eyes are now a dark blackish green.

"I would have thought a noble Crow would have better manors than to sneak around someones home." He says smoothly walking closer to Sebastian without a single trance of fear on him. Sebastian moves into a fighting stance and chuckles darkly at the taller male.

"Well I am simply one hell of a butler Mr. Green, and as you said earlier I am to do as commanded from my master." Max assumes his own battle stance his face void of emotion but his eyes threatening to kill. Both lunge at each other and commence to fight all the while being wary of the sleeping humans around them.


End file.
